Tears in the Twilight
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: A childhood she couldn't share, events kept secret from all she called friend...
1. Who is the Daughter of Aman?

Tears in the Twilight  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form a Tolkien.  
  
  
  
Four years later,  
Her abilities awaken.  
In the month of May  
On the twentieth day and five  
Six she is.   
The time has come  
For the young huntresses  
To receive mentors  
To guide them through   
The process.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
*~  
  
  
Phoenix stood silently in the forest, listening to voices singing in Sindaran. She understood every word they said; felt their sorrow in her heart. Valoshi Arda...bea anari? Her small hand lightly touched the tree next to her. She didn't wish the elves to leave. In her heart she felt their time wasn't over.   
  
Then her eyes spotted a silver-haired elf. He ruled these, the Gray Havens. The faint voice of one addressing him reached her ears. Soh, riv nuella siy Cirdan. She then grew tense, ready to bolt when he began to approach her. Yet his kind eyes reassured her.   
  
"Greetings, little huntress. Why watch from the shadows?" He queried.  
  
"M-my grandfather feels that all outsiders are dangerous. He would be very angry to learn that I have spoken to you." She met his gaze at that time. "Why are the elves leaving? In my heart, I feel their time has not passed."   
  
Cirdan gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Young huntress, our time is fading. More elves weary of Arda and go to Valinor. Weither our time ends or is reborn depends on the choice of the Gem."  
  
~*  
  
Volcanic Strike jerked the blankets off of his sleeping sister. "Wake up!" He cried in the six-year-old's ear.  
  
Phoenix shot to her hooves and punched her brother solidly on the jaw. "Don't ever do that again!" She exclaimed as she vanished behind a changing screen.  
  
A laugh escaped her brother as she groomed herself out of his sight. "You know that it's time for you and your age-mate huntresses to receive their mentors. Grandpa won't be happy if you tarry."  
  
She snorted and threw the body brush at him. A pained yelp assured her that she'd hit her target without looking. When the filly emerged, she pranced past her brother and out of the long house. It was hard, her being the only spring birth in that year. The other five had been born in late winter and had to wait for her.  
  
Together the young huntresses gathered in a semicircle, with the shaman and his apprentice, sixteen year old Leala, standing before them. The villagers gathered behind the shaman and Winter Fury raised his hand in a gesture for silence. Once they'd quieted, his hand returned to his side.   
  
"We have gathered today to honor the young huntresses in our midst. As their abilities awaken, they will need guidance to their paths. As such; they will be mentored by mature huntresses."   
  
Leala stood square. "Praise the Valar, for six stand before us now!" Her voice rang out with the authority of a true shaman, as her grandparents, on both sides, had been.   
  
A huntress, a mahogany bay snowflake, stepped up.  
  
"Ladybird of the Line called Lost, the child Radiant Star of the Line of Stars is delivered to you care." Winter Fury declared.   
  
The red chestnut semi-leopard stepped up to her mentor.   
  
"I give praise to the Valar for trusting me with this Daughter of the West." Ladybird declared in a clear voice.   
  
Thus it continued to the last ones left. "Firespirit of the Line of Fire, the child Phoenix of the Line of Fire is delivered into your care."   
  
Bright blue eyes met sapphire blue eyes and held them in a stare. The burnished red-gold semi-leopard mare curled up her legs and took Phoenix's young hands in hers. "By all the Ainur I give thanks. To them and Iluvatar I extend my gratitude. The Daughter of Aman will be guided well."   
  
The entire gathering fell silent, so silent that the chirping of early morning insects was heard clearly.  
  
Strange, how could she be a Daughter of Aman unless... All the pieces fell into place, leaving Thunderbird speechless with fury. No! I will not allow it! It was bad enough that her mother was of the Ancient Creed. I could loose her as I lost Lightning Bird! Yet what was done could not be undone. Unknown to him, a great destiny lay before his granddaughter.  
  
During that time, Phoenix and Firespirit had slipped away and now they stopped on the far side of the village, laughing. "Did you see their faces?" The young Princess gasped between her giggles.  
  
Firespirit calmed down enough to speak. "Yes, I did. It surprised them that another of the Ancient Creed was born in the village. You are a Daughter of Aman, as am I." A red-gold lesser dragon flew up. "Yes, Blaze, she is the one." The huntress answered the dragoness's unspoken question.   
  
Tentatively, Phoenix stroked Blaze. An encouraging chirp made her smile. These creatures wouldn't harm her if she didn't harm them.  
  
Firespirit lightly touched the shoulder of the young huntress. "Come, Phoenix. We must begin." They left that area to begin the mentoring that would supposedly carry them through the next ten years; years filled with injury, insight and courage. Years passed to reveal a young huntress with courage and generosity as well as a curiosity about the Riharan. Her dreams still brought them to her, yet she remained unseen. 


	2. Gray Havens

Tears in the Twilight  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's characters.  
  
  
  
Cycled seven times   
The seasons did.  
In the forest far from the village,  
Crept Firespirit and Phoenix.  
Near the Gray Havens they lingered  
To speak with the Lord of the Havens   
Was their goal...  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Firespirit crept through the trees, a silent Phoenix by her side. Over the years, the young huntress had become like a daughter to her. But the time was fast approaching when the young Princess would have to make her choice.   
  
They halted in the dappled light of the forest, near the clearing of the harbor. "Phoenix, you must never tell your grandfather of what we're to do. Although the time of the elves is ending, they still wield much power over Arda."   
  
Phoenix gazed through the trees and into the clearing. "I know what he would do if he knew. This secret I will not tell, not even to those closest to me."  
  
The older mare warmly clasped her shoulder. Even when she is happy, sorrow is hidden in her sapphire eyes. Phoenix was born among the elves; she needs to be with them. They walked into the sunlight unafraid. There were several Sindaran exclaimations, yet no action was taken against them.  
  
Lightly, Firespirit touched the shoulder of the elf in front of them. He turned around and saw one that had been absent for a long while.   
  
"Firespirit, it is good to see you again."   
  
"I missed you as well Cirdan." She then directed his attention to the filly by her side.   
  
"I am Phoenix, Huntress of the Line of Fire." She bowed politely to the lord and added something in Quenya, startling a few of those nearby. Rare was it for a centaur to speak as though she were born to that tongue. Cirdan smiled and replied in the same way.  
  
Firespirit moaned. "You had better be glad no Watchers are in this area. If they had heard you and told your grandfather, he'd kick you halfway across Arda."   
  
A merry laugh came from Phoenix. "He'd have to catch me first!"   
  
Cirdan chuckled. "You have your mother's wit, young Phoenix."  
  
She smiled radiantly. A group of elflings ran by as the adults continued their discussion.  
  
The filly filled her gaze with the Gray Havens, drinking in its beauty. This place was different than the retreat in her dreams. That retreat was the place of her birth. A gentle hand startled hre out of her thoughts.   
  
"You have waited long for the companionship of the elves. Yet a little longer you must wait to find friends that are true." Cirdan declared.   
  
"Long in mortal years, Lod Cirdan." Her eyes took in the leaving ship. "It seems wrong for elves to leave. All life is connected, woven together. Loose but a strand and all is weakened." Tears shone in her eyes. Already she understood the consequences of their choice.  
  
"Much depends on the Gem." Cirdan made eye contact with her. "Now I look into her eyes. Your choices and actions can inflluence the fate of all of Arda."   
  
Phoenix gazed at him as a child would. "That is a power I do not want. But if I must, I will do what I can."   
  
"Let the future shape itself." Cirdan advised. "For now, you must be a child. Within huntresses, maturity comes swiftly. Don't rush towrds adulthood. Let childhood linger."   
  
"Time will take its time,  
Seasons slowly pass.  
She who waits   
Will be given honor,   
But to the impatient  
Only squander."   
  
Phoenix sang softly, cluing him in to the Sindaran name she bore.   
  
Surely that is a verse from Huntress lore. Firespirit has taught her well.   
  
Firespirit ambled up with their packs in hand. She then handed the smaller one to Phoenix. "We really would like to stay longer, Cirdan. But the longer we delay, the angrier High Chief Thunderbird will get. Farewell."   
  
Phoenix chanced eye contact with the lord. "Namare." She vanished into the undergrowth with Firespirit and Blaze. In her heart was a profound sorrow, one from leaving the elven home. "I would rather stay among elves all my days instead of returning to an overprotective family." The Princess started at a sound, then glared in the direction it came from. "We are being watched."   
  
The older huntress glanced back at her. From long experience; she could tell the young one was troubled. "Don't doubt your instincts. You have your father's gift for a reason."   
  
"I can't help it. They worry constantly about it and tell me not to use them because I'm too young." Her gaze went back to the brush as they trotted along. The feeling of eyes on them didn't waver; yet the eyes felt friendly. No danger came from this watcher.  
  
Along the way back to the village, Firespirit drilled her on the plants along the path's edge. Healer's instincts had made themselves known two years before, thus she was a blending of song and healing in one. A very rare occurance in all the ages of huntresses had existed.   
  
Laughter rippled through the woods as they continued onwards. Finally, they emerged into their village after two weeks on the trail. Relief flooded through the villagers as they had feared for the young huntress. Yet they noticed a light in her eyes; a light that hadn't been there since she was an infant.  
  
What had happened to bring back this light? It troubled them; as such radience was unnatural in centaurs. 


	3. Dragon Bonding

Tears in the Twilight  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's characters or plot lines.  
  
  
  
Seasons wheeled twice more,  
Fifteen shimmering eggs ready to hatch.  
Mightiest among all the noble ones  
Was the ancestress of the clutch.  
Yet the darkness gathered,  
Searched for its greatest power.  
And as such, an omen coming near...  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix watched as her mentor cared for Blaze. All the years she spent with her had paid off and now she was ready to be on her own. Almost. Part of her still needed the mother figure that Firespirit had been in her life. Her eyes took in the loving companionship that her mentor had with Blaze. Ever since she'd returned from the Havens, she'd yearned for that kind of companionship.   
  
But then, there was her family. Her brother and grandfather were encouraging her to stand with the others at the hatching. What hope could she have when so many others were much more favorable? Within, she had little hope of becoming dragon-bound.  
  
A red-gold head was lifted off the ground as the dragoness gave off an excited chirp. She fluttered into the air and flew to the nest that was filled with nineteen eggs. Almost as though she had been prompted by Blaze's action, Firespirit rose to her hooves. "Come Phoenix. It is time." She gently led her pupil to the same nest and placed her among the others.  
  
Arora, golden like the sun, lifted her head and began to croon her greeting song. The other dragons sang with her as the eggs rocked for the hatchlings were struggling to get out.   
  
A resounding crack came from one of the shells. The sound repeated as unexpectedly as it had been at first. A bronze baby staggered away from the remains of the shell before lifting his head. With a happy cry, he made a beeline for the fox red spotted blanket colt that stood near. In that time, two more of the eggs had hatched, a brass girl and a red boy. They quickly paired themselves off with those who were right for them. All was silent as the dragons continued their song.  
  
One shell splintered into tiny flakes, almost like snow, allowing a light blue to emerge. Her dark blue brother rose from his sleeping position and yawned as he walked over to a husky colt. The light blue gazed from child to child then let out a relieved chirp as she leapt towards a clear bay frost tip filly.  
  
Another crack made the gathered people jump. An iridescent white! Danger was near! The white dragoness crooned softly and staggered over to Radiant Star.  
  
The other pairings had been taking place out of Phoenix's sight. The two eggs closest to her were rocking violently. They were the only two left unhatched.   
  
Suddenly, a black nose thrust its way out. All eyes widened as they took in the red hue the dragon's eyes bore. An ill omen! With a predatory screech, the hatchling ran from the circle and into the woods. Finally, the last egg shattered. A brilliant iridescent green dragoness with warm brown eyes. Alone of the remaining candidates, Phoenix curled up her golden legs and held a hand out to the crying hatchling. "I'm here, little one." Her soft, musical voice caught the youngster's attention. With and ecstatic cry, she leapt over to the young huntress.  
  
You're here! You're here! a young voice squealed as Phoenix's mind was sent reeling from the contact of another. Yet at the same time, she could feel relief flooding through the young dragon. The happiness that she had at finding her huntress, the adoration she had for the golden filly. I was so scared that you wouldn't get here in time! We are together, Phoenix! The Princess felt the deep connection that had been forged between them. A bond that only death could break.  
  
Slowly, the filly's strokes calmed her new friend. Suddenly, the dragoness turned with a snarl. What was that colt thinking?! She had made her choice, he couldn't change it! Startled, the ill-mannered colt backed off.   
  
"You are Talitha." Phoenix gathered the damp, hungry hatchling into her arms. Rising to her hooves, she walked back over to her mentor, who had the hatchling's meal ready.  
  
"I knew you could do it." Firespirit beamed happily. "You've named her Talitha?" Phoenix nodded as she accepted the bowl of meat for her dragon. "It suits her, for she definitely is one."   
  
"Chew." Phoenix commanded as she shielded the bowl from the overeager Talitha. Talitha obeyed her instantly, chewing what she had in her mouth before getting another mouthful. "I don't know much about lesser dragons."  
  
Firespirit's gaze came back to Phoenix. "They began long ago; in the First Age of this world. Galarung the Golden was the father of all dragons. He brought terror and shame to the five houses of the Edain. This dragon grew to an enormous size. Before the First Age was half over, the mother of all dragons laid a clutch of sixty-one eggs. Six months later, these eggs hatched. Yet the youngest, smallest one forsook her dark name and flew away from her family.  
  
"Many years later, when Elros and Elrond were children, she heard her brothers attacking the Children of Iluvatar. She flew quickly, with the sun at her back. The sudden appearance of their sister, glowing in the light of the sun, scared them away. Slowly she flew overhead and found her brothers' victims were unharmed. She then flew away, knowing that her presence would only frighten them and endanger her. After they had calmed, they called her Anar the Pure, Flame of the Sun. All the noble ones after her were smaller, braver and more noble than their dark foreparents."  
  
Firespirit then gazed at the sleeping hatchling that had found its way into Phoenix's arms. "Your Talitha promises to be one of the largest since Amira had her growth."  
  
A soft noise came from her. I itch. Her aggrieved tone surprised Phoenix.  
  
"She's itchy." The Princess blinked when a birch bark jar was handed to her. Upon opening it, she found the lotion she had learned how to make so quickly. Recalling how Firespirit had used it on Blaze, she took a small amount of the lotion and gently spread it over Talitha's scales.  
  
Thank you. A yawn escaped her. Sleepy time. She curled up in her huntress's arms, content.   
  
Firespirit gazed at the filly that had been as her daughter for so long. "Phoenix, there is nothing more I can teach you." Sapphire blue eyes widened in shock. "You have your own choices to make, my Princess. All of the abilities handed down by your fore mothers live in you, Daughter of Aman. My guidance is no longer needed." The huntress rose to her hooves gracefully, then found that Phoenix had stood as well.   
  
"Where will you go?" She queried, sounding frightened.  
  
"I have friends among the Kindreds of Arda. Fire is guided by wind, pulled by forces Eleboreth set into motion with the other Ainur. I will go where I am needed." The pair vanished into the forest around the village, leaving those who were young behind them.  
  
The Princess cradled her sleeping dragon in her arms. Tears streamed down her face, glittering like crystals in the fading light of evening. At least I'm not entirely alone. Talitha is with me. Her gaze shifted to the sky, aglow with twilight. This was not the first time sorrow had come at the mingling of day and night. It looks so much as it did when I was told that my parents didn't survive. She had wept uncontrollably when she had been told.  
  
But finally, she understood. Great joy would come and she would know it at all times of the day. Nothing would dampen the light she had within. Her friends would come someday, and free her from the restrictions she could not yet fight. 


	4. Songs Borne to the Fellowship by Water

Tears in the Twilight  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkien's.  
  
  
  
Years went by,  
March was slowly turning green.  
In the forest of Harlindon  
Stood a ray of golden dawn,  
Feeling she was needed elsewhere.  
Yet escape from the trees she could not  
Thus sent aid another way...  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Had any been there to see, under the edge of the forest stood a lone huntress, gazing out into the world of the Riharan. The cry of her ancestress rode the wind. Men had not failed against the dark tide in the fortress of Helm's Deep. Yet, she still felt that she was needed, by those on the road to Mordor. The last time we tried to leave, you were stopped. Phoenix, I am still too young to take you to them through between.   
  
Lightly, she stroked Talitha's green neck. They still need help. I may not be able to leave these woods and go to them, but my aid I can send. The huntress turned away from the outer lands and she loped to a meadow she'd known since her early childhood. Her hooves halted next to a babbling, bubbling brook. She curled up her golden legs and lay on the bank so they water could carry her words. Instinct took over and she spoke to the water in the common tongue. "Lord Ulmo, please carry my words to those who need them now."   
  
She softly hummed a few measures, then Talitha expertly took over, using her own voice to make the musical background.   
  
"Darkness gathers in strength,  
Two Bearers have met.  
In the West, light lingers,  
Fear not.  
  
Bearer of the Ring of Power,  
Hear my voice.  
Strength to endure to you I give.  
  
True friend next to him,  
Despair not.   
Fire of Life is strong   
In both of you.  
  
Friendship is a greater power  
Than the Ring; stay with one another.  
  
He who bore the Ring before  
The hobbits of the Shire,  
Currents deep in your soul,  
Like the Anduin.  
  
Two I feel in you,  
May light prevail   
Where it may.  
Yet it is darkest before dawn.  
  
Three Little Folk  
Wandering in eastern darkness,  
May the light of the West   
Guide you.  
  
May the grace of the Valar  
Protect you in your struggle;  
We will meet someday."  
  
Her gaze shifted from the road to Mordor to more southern lands. As one song ended, another began and once more she hummed a few measures to let Talitha know. Then the song poured out of her, like water over its fall.   
  
"Four of Nine in southern lands,  
Fear not for your friends.  
  
Istari of the West,  
Keep despair from your heart.  
The Shire-folk live through   
The turmoil.  
  
Fair Elf of the Woodland Realm,  
Stand beside your friends.  
The Time of Men may begin,  
Yet still your folk will linger  
Among their loved ones.  
  
Master Dwarf of a mountain lonely,  
Keep the hope in your heart.  
No fault is it of yours the   
Shadows along the way.  
Those with you stand beside you.  
  
Chieftain of the Dunedain,  
Son of Numenor,  
Keep the courage alive.  
Those you hold dear,  
You will see again,  
Dunedain of Numenor,  
Who will be King of Gondor."  
  
Phoenix's voice fell silent. She had done what she could for them. Eleboreth, I wish I could do more. Sapphire blue eyes shone with tears that wouldn't fall.   
  
Talitha snuggled up to her huntress in a comforting manner.   
  
Phoenix, you will be able to do more. The foresight of Amira then came upon her. There will be a war unexpected. A war against Mordor once more. You will stand among the peoples of Arda and fight alongside them. The darkness they faced, they will face again with you, and with your help, overcome it.   
  
The Princess gazed to the west, to Aman. "Much darkness shall come and go between the times of the wars. In a short time, the Bearer will be restored. The scars of the Quest he will always bear, yet they will be eased by his friends." A distant, detached look crept into her eyes. "Together will the heroes of this war stand with the Forgotten Children of Iluvatar. If not, then all will fall to darkness. A darkness that will drive all but men from the face of Arda."   
  
Silent splashing of the stream soothed Phoenix back to herself. The shaman power she bore could be quite a shock, and indeed, she was trembling from it. "That's it. I've had enough. Leala can help me learn how to deal with my abilities. I will apprentice with her."   
  
Talitha chirped in agreement. A true shaman outranked the High Chief when it came to others of the calling. Leala would teach her to trust the instincts she now second-guessed. Deep within, she knew such a habit was dangerous. 


	5. GilEstel

Tears in the Twilight  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Tolkien? No? Didn't think so. What does a nature goddess have to do to get her point across? It's bad, and only getting worse.   
  
  
Pale winter faded   
To green spring.  
March and April wheeled away  
To May.  
Days twenty plus five,  
The day of the Gem's birth.   
Greens beginning to deepen,   
Yet still soft.  
Now sixteen years past  
Her first breath of life.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Phoenix stood once more at the edge of the forest. "They will come soon, Talitha. I can feel it." Sapphire blue eyes slide closed as the wind blew through her raven black hair.  
  
"Istari of the West,  
Return unto this wood.  
No longer are you gray,  
But as white as snow.  
  
By way of river shall   
You come, Ring Bearer.  
And by dragon will we meet.  
  
True friend, tried by darkness  
And found pure, your concern  
Is great strength.  
  
Fair Elf of the Woodland Realm,  
See through the deception.  
Thus to see with elven eyes  
The true me.  
  
Master Dwarf of a mountain lonely,  
Keep your temper in check.  
Jealously they guard and  
By jealousy they loose the Gem.  
  
Five of Nine, be at peace,  
The Gem you will find.  
She waits for you in the  
Forest near Gray Havens."   
  
The last note trailed away as the wind faded. "I know you're there." The huntress declared as she turned around.   
  
Searching Owl chuckled as he let his spell fall. "You have elven ears, my cousin. It's hard to believe at times."  
  
She smiled, agreeing. Then, her eyes spotted a brilliant star. "Look! It's Gil-Estel!" The huntress was pointing to the star sailing in the west.  
  
"Gil-Estel? Phoenix, why call it that?"   
  
"It is the hope of the elves in their exile, for there is a legend behind Gil-Estel." Her eyes glittered with happiness under the light that shone from the sky. "That star is Earendil the Mariner, with one of the Silmarills bound to his brow."  
  
"Stop!" Searching Owl cried. "Speak no more of elves! Grandfather will kick you halfway across Arda!"  
  
Phoenix sighed. "They are coming, my cousin. Five of the Nine Walkers. None can stop them from this." Her eyes held a distant gaze as she listened silently. "The time for the Gem's journey comes. Her choices will influence the fate of all of Arda."  
  
"Phoenix!" He cried, shaking her back to reality. "What in all of creation do you mean?"   
  
She met his gaze easily. "That I cannot say." Then she laughed lightly. "Don't tarry for me, my cousin. Go among the Outsiders and watch as is your duty." He cantered away, causing himself to become invisible again. "So much is hidden from me, Talitha. There is something I must do, but I can't tell what. Such a feeling unnerves me." Her eyes caught a running form. A form that bore the White Hand of Saruman the Traitor.  
  
He runs like the Hounds of the Valar were behind him. Talitha observed.   
  
"That's why. Firespirit." Phoenix's eyes widened as an arrow found the target and it crumpled to the ground. The older huntress gazed to the forest and found the Princess standing there.   
  
Blaze's voice relayed the message. You have grown, my Princess. Stay where you are. It was his fate that this should happen. Already, the Traitor is gone to the Halls. Your choice comes, Daughter of Aman. Blaze perched on Firespirit's shoulder, preparing to take them between. Much could pass before we meet again. Or we may not see eachother on this side of Mandos once more. Farewell. They vanished between. Thus she was left to await her journey. 


End file.
